


Timestamp: Dinner and a Show

by TalkMagically



Series: Murder Boyfriends [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, Poor Gabriel, Poor Lucifer, Raphael is just DONE, bratty!Michael, fic timestamp, serial killer!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/pseuds/TalkMagically
Summary: Timestamp to 'Forced Kismet'





	Timestamp: Dinner and a Show

Gabriel sat on the couch, looking at Raphael with a stubborn expression. It was one thing for Lucifer to bring Michael Shurley home. They were regularly fucking each other’s brains out. If Gabriel argued against Michael being in the house, then Lucifer had fair claim at saying Sam wasn’t allowed, either. But Shurley’s ‘Murder Accomplice’?

“So, you two... _ live _ together,” Raphael said, an obviously-fake look of interest appearing on his face.

“Dad willed Lucifer the house before he died. Lucifer didn’t want it sitting empty most of the time since work keeps him away. I moved in since I work from home,” Gabriel explained.

“Well, you two certainly are devoted brothers,” Raphael observed.

“Have to be,” Gabriel said. He was  _ not _ enjoying being forced to make small talk with one of the ADAs as Lucifer pretended he wasn’t playing grab-ass with the DA while making dinner. How Lucifer convinced Gabriel to agree to a dinner for all four of them, Gabriel would never know. It was bad enough they were working with the two lawyers in the first place.

“Understandable,” Raphael admitted.

“How did you two become... _ partners _ in the first place?” Gabriel felt he had to ask. “Lucifer and I are brothers, so that’s obvious. But you and Shurley aren’t family.”

The fake look of interest disappeared from Raphael’s face as he considered Gabriel’s question. Discussing how one became an accomplice to murder wasn’t exactly acceptable in normal conversation.

“We were classmates. An  _ incident _ happened during our school years, and I’ve been  _ working _ with him ever since,” Raphael stated slowly.

“Ah,” Gabriel said.

Silence fell over Gabriel and Raphael as they failed to find something more to say. They wouldn’t even want to be seen together in public. What could they possibly say in private?

A loud squawk from the kitchen had both men turning their heads. Recognizing it as Lucifer, Gabriel was the first to react by standing up and walking towards the kitchen. Raphael followed behind, not trusting Michael to be alone with the two brothers.

“DEAR GOD MY EYES!” Gabriel yowled the moment he stepped through the doorway, blocking Raphael’s own view. Gabriel turned and pushed Raphael out of the way so he could retreat back into the living room. “I NEED A STEEL BRISTLE BRUSH FOR MY BRAIN!”

Raphael looked at Gabriel’s retreating back in confusion before turning back to the kitchen to see the issue for himself. He froze in place as he looked over the scene in front of him. Michael, smirk plastered on his face, had Lucifer pinned against the counter while Lucifer glared back with a blushing face.

“Do I even  _ want _ to know what you’re doing to him?” Raphael asked Michael coolly.

“Go back to the living room, Raph. The evening news will be starting soon. I know you never miss it,” Michael replied through a few mischievous chuckles, not looking away from Lucifer’s burning face.

“You are the absolute  _ worst _ of all our classmates,” Raphael hissed. He didn’t bother to wait for Michael’s reply. He turned on his heel and followed Gabriel back into the living room, if only for the sake of his own sanity. Awkward conversation was far better than whateverthefuck Michael was pulling in the kitchen. 


End file.
